Chronicles of Libera Wiki:Characters
This is the project page for character article creations. Guidelines on Character Articles Format For a character article, please use the following format - *Top of page: A character quote, if the character spoke in a story. Use following format for quoting: When the article is published, it will automatically fit quotations around quote; please don't put quotations in the notation. *Info Box: use Template:General Character to insert an info box for that character, and fill out all known information. *First paragraph: brief introduction of the character, including name, race, place of residence, and pertinent relationships to other characters. *Description: create a new section for character description. Description *History: create a new section for character's background/history. History or Background *Role in books: make new section(s) for book appearances for this character if applicable. For example: In Founders or *Trivia: if this character has any interesting trivia facts, feel free to put them on the bottom of the article. Example This is the introduction paragraph. Xenithar is an almighty dragonness. She is related to so and so and loves so and so. Description Silver. Lots of silver. And scales. History Xenithar did this and this long ago on this island. She was born here and raised there. She raised cats and ate lots of meat. Then a meteorite destroyed the island and she was forced to flee to Unicornland. She settled there and had a nice family and raised even more cats. In the Wiki She appeared in the Wiki to create and edit articles. She did much typing and editing to help out. No further evidence has been given of what she did. to stay canon! Trivia Did you know: *Xenithar likes pie? *Xenithar edits in the Wiki? List of Characters Below is a List of Characters for reference in character creation. If you find a name on this list that has already been created on the wiki, please delete the name from the list. The goal is to remove this list entirely and have all these characters on the wiki. A''' High Priest Aaron (*^ – ~) Acsa-lan Dree(*^) Aero Enkar – High Priestess, Draconite of Flight, Descendant of Swift Kesral, destroyer of Charoq and the South Wall.(^– ~) Agar Dragonhart – daughter of Herdant and Green Dragonhart of the Vankoin tribe, sister of Mreeye Dragonhart, member and representative of the Vankoin tribe. (*^) Aka-marik-asrrk· – a wizard from Hakor who comes to Tyrell to watch the sacrifices and ally with Wyse. Betrays Tasaru and Henry. (^) Akira – a noble of Tyrell, wife of Prince Erik. (*^ –) Alalt – a male Huruk demon of Obelisk, took on the form of and cursed by the chosen Skandar Theral. (*^) Anariel Featherwind Phiil – Re'sgalan, coven Grace of the Feather, wife of Lendar Theral, mother of Skandar and Rana Theral. (*^) Arian the Ambitious – friend/familiar of Hera Lupogryph. (*^ –) Ayaka Di'rutia – daughter of Farrell Di'rutia and Rath'le Ethil, wife of Skandar Theral, mother of Avandar Theral, scout and elite archer in S'irelli's army of the Third Quadrant. Chosen of Zarem, Luna, and the North Wall. (*^~) Azull – daughter of Zephyr and Tasaru Krohn, Ambassador. (*^ –) '''B Birdwing – captain of the Nomad. (*^) Bkeal Blackpearl – of the Order of Zayer, an ambassador from Hakor. (*^) Blacktongue Trithor – of the House of Qior-ral-an, son of Tre-an and Verry Trithor, Boss of the Ghiorholt Pack of Hunters. (*^) Braahn Gheri-an – of the House of Dren-fiir-an, son of Baeloth and Rian Gheri-an, general of Eran-Thor after the death of Earthclaw Boew. (*^) Brand – an elite archer scout and a military childhood friend of Ayaka Di'rutia. (*^) Bronwyn the Bold – soldier in Mal'ur military. (*^ –) Brtil – female Huruk demon of HaÄ·or, took on the form of and cursed by Founder Wind-Rider Kesral. (*^) C''' Cairn the Holder (Bloodholder) – of the House of Tu-levia-an, son of Deill and Greal Levia. Founder, Draconite of Power. (*^~) Charoq – a male Huruk demon of Meowwin, took on the form of and cursed by Founder Swift Kesral. (*^) Ciril – son of Zephyr and Tasaru Krohn, Guardian. *(^ –) Cloud-Singer Kesral – deceased Head of the House of Kes-ral-an, former husband of Veora Endor, father of Swift and Wind-Rider Kesral.(*) Courage – a Hakaan deity, one of the Valiant Gods of the Hakaan, brother and secondary to Truth. Creo – wearefather militant of Hräer and the New Fourteen. (*^) Cvui – a brown dragon from Taylor’s Canyon. '''D Darrin – a Re'sgalan in the service of Elemsra, dies before the E'lsra is completed before the Ascension. (^) Demos Ess – Draconite of Strength, former herder. (*^ –) Den-Keeper Allis – of the House of Ral-tu-an, son of Field-Keeper and Werea Allis, Arbiter of Sunrise. (*) Derajk Dragonhart – daughter of Mreeye and Tallon Dragonhart, queen of Ramirra. Founder, Draconite of Speed. (*^) Devin – son of Henry and Sabra, prince of Zanoll. (*^ –) Dran Greencross – a farmer of Gor-an. (*^) Draque Send – High Priest of the Draconites after Aero Enkar, Draconite of Power. (*^ –) Dreanna Reson – friend of Lithia McCail. (*) Drel – a lieutenant under command of Rainseed who keeps Vigil Peak.(*) The Descendants – chosen descendants of Skandar Theral and Ayaka Di'rutia, Ayaka's Descendant being the Incarnate of Luna.(^ – ~) E''' Earthclaw Boew – of the House of Qior-ral-an, son of Zephyr and Dariann Boew, general of the Eran-Thor.(*) Ebony – a young wild windchaser caught by Swift Kesral and brought up to be ridden. Named after the grandmother of Swift and Wind-Rider Kesral. (*^) Ebony – deceased grandmother of Swift and Wind-Rider Kesral from Cloud-Singer's side of the family. The windchaser Ebony is named after her.(*) Ebudae – a wizard from Aragon who frequently stays in HaÄ·or. His real name is Peter. (^) Elemsra – soran of Tyrell, cousin of Prince Erik, sister of Prince Tyrenn, daughter of Mar'ye. (*^ –) Elli the Fleet – one of Ayaka's previous trainers from her youth. Gave Ayaka the Manikir schwarzstone sword Elli at her elite scout initiation. (*) Elmar Fleym – father of Xel Fleym, died in Ramirra.(*) Elon'ye – a barkeeper from Y'uri, briefly meets Prince Erik and the other members of the last E'lsra before the Ascension. (*^ –) Endirin Dragontamer – a Morva'i who assisted the riders in the war against Aragon when the riders were first formed. Known as a leader during his time.(*) Erik – former prince of Obelisk, regent prince of Tyrell, cousin of Tyrenn and Elemsra, husband of Akira. (*^ –) Eskilae – Rath'le's Loran Uvpilac. (*^ –) Eveningstar – guardian of Sabra the Incarnate from her youth, former student of heral Kre'i, formerly human. Once known as Kerath. (*^ –) '''F Farrell Di'rutia – Re'sgalan, son of Gle'el Di'rutia and Lightwind Ender, former husband of Sella Di'kual and Rath'le Ethil, father of Ayaka Di'rutia. (*) Felhin Ocea-an – Arbiter of Tyr, slain in the rebel attack. (*) Ferorr – militant of S'irelli, traitor to S'irelli, nhea-rähm of the weare. (*^) Filliancar – a group of magic-makers that released the four demons of the valley of darkness into Libera. The later Filliancar were made up of all the old sentient races of Libera and sealed the demons into the four white pillars. (*~) Firefoot Alon – daughter of Iurre Alon, member of the Adegan Draconite clan. (*) Flake – the disguise of a girl that Brtil uses to lure Tasaru and Zephyr into her trap in the MeKkeya maze. Foie of Fiir – of the House of Dren-fiir-an, Arbiter of Gor-an. (*^) Forestear – an elf from an old Unia'a legend.(*) Fuhr – a high-ranking nhea-rähm in Mallad. (*) G''' Gage Mon – Draconite of speed during the time of the Ascension. (*^ –) Galdor of the West – Magistrate of the Adegan empire, also known as Conqueror of Thea and Keeper of the River. (*) Garin – a Re'sgalan in the service of Elemsra. (*^ –) Ged – a government official who came to Tree's house with Gyrval. (*) Gergen – a slave trader from Hakor who brings Luna to the fighting pits in Mal-Kor. (*^ –) Gig – first mate of the Nomad. (*^) Gräentar – a wearelion from the Lost Isle, rescued by Dirin Senna and other dragonriders from the corrupted Loran Unia'a. (*^ –) Grean – a high-ranking Ghiorholt Molouk. (*^) Gredor – a young unicorn herder of Drykeep, assistant to herder Vré. (*^) Grel – militant of S'irelli, traitor to S'irelli, nhea-rähm of the wÇ½re. (*^) Grif Paldor – a general in S'irelli's army, a traitor. (*^) Gyrval – griffin, guardian of Morgin, son of Icewing and North Eclipse, friend and mentor to Ayaka.(*) The Gladiator – a governing figure of Meowwin and Lake City who oversees the nightly battles in the Lake City arena. (*^) '''H Helen Theras – of the House of Tu-levia-an, daughter of Qior-an and Helen (I) Theras. Founder, Draconite of Stealth. (*^~) Hend Zuus – former king of Ramirra, father of Tasaru and Rael, poisoned by bronze. (^) Henry Bunckle – a former and renewed Knight of Mal'ur and the royal family, a former Black Dart, guardian and husband of Sabra the Incarnate. (^ –) Hera Lupogryph – acolyte of Aaron, friend of Arian the Ambitious and Tasaru Enkar. (*^ –) Hial – a liar and cheater who has had dealings with Helen Theras and the Ghiorholt. (*^) Hius – a servant boy in Skandar's household. (*^) Hräer – weareking, wearearak, son of Twaluf wearelion and Yulla wearepanther, once a servant of the Court of Fourteen in Weare, new king of the weare in Tyrell.(*) Hreaden – wearelion, spokesman of the New Fourteen. (*) I''' I'mai – youngest sister of Kre'i and Mar'ye, aunt of Prince Erik. (*^ –) Io Phobos – son of Leit-an and Hatcher Phobos. Founder, Draconite of Strength. (*^) Iur-an – a smuggler between Zanoll and Ramirra. (*^) Iurre Alon – of the House of Dennisgor, son of Renden and Catpaw Alon, father of Firefoot Alon. Founder, Draconite of Intelligence. (*^) '''J Jarkul – female Huruk demon of Tyrell, founder of the war between the wÇ½re and Unia'a, took on the form of and cursed by the chosen Ayaka Di'rutia. (*^) Job the Jawn – an indentured servant in the MeKkeya Clan grounds, originally a trader from Misten. (*^ –) Jothe – wearepanther, daughter of Gaian wearewolf and Fael wearewolf, former wife of Hräer, mother of Qwen. (*) K''' Kaitlin – a friend of Devin, kidnapped with him and several other children and rescued from Aragon.(^-) Kaladas - the first female mortal Molouk, wife of Uil-father-of-Molouks, helped create the three rings of the House of Kes-ral-an. (*) Kalrith – Tyrenn's Loran Rutia, destroyed in a massive cave-in. (^) Kar – an elf from Arsol. (*^) Karin – father of Kierra, Sr'ell, and Kr'ell, master blacksmith in Mal'ur. (*^ –) Kess – former koran of Tyrell, saw the invasion of Wyse. (^) Kiaser – a wizard from Hakor who steals the Moonstone, his life is later spared by Luna. (*^ –) Kierra of Karin – Draconite of Stealth, youngest member of the Draconite group during the time of the Ascension. (*^ –) Kr'ell – son of Karin, brother of Kierra, astrophysicist at Harvest Academy in Ramirra. (*^ –) Kre'i – former regent princess of Tyrell, former mentor of Eveningstar, former wife of Erik I, mother of Prince Erik, heral of Misten. (*^ –) Kyrak – son of Zephyr and Tasaru Krohn, heir apparent to the Ramirran throne. (*^ –) '''L Leader– (see “Rune”) Leara – guardian of matriarch Thell, once a prospective mate to Kiaser. (*^ –) Lendar Theral – Re'sgalan, father of Skandar and Rana Theral, husband of Anariel Phiil. (*^) Lhiuun Foalear – a grath of Zanoll, daughter of Foalear and Lith, Dirin of dragon Upiooni-Rewan-Thorr-Wife. (*) Lief the Lithe – king of Elec-Marith (*^ –) Lithedrum Ungul – of the House of TarÅ©an-kal, daughter of Trithe and Zre-an Ungul, secondary to Blacktongue Trithor, member of the Ghiorholt Pack. (*^) Love – a Hakaan deity, one of the Valiant Gods, consort of Truth, sister of Zeal. Luna – a widely known Liberan deity that goes by several different names like Lua-an, Manea, and Veith'e. Created by Zarem, demi-goddess, Zarem's consort, creator of the Molouks. (*^ –) Lûth – militant of S'irelli, traitor to S'irelli, nhea-rähm of the wÇ½re. (*^) M''' Mekraya – Lord Kess's Loran Rutia, necromanced during the reign of Wyse, thrown into the sea by Prince Tyrenn. (^) Mfaer-kkal – a black wizard of the Order of Zayer, son of Dregkclaw and Vvilak-kkal, also known as “Snow”. (*) Mistress Claw – a blacksmith from Sunrise. (*^) Mreeye Dragonhart – son of Herdant and Green Dragonhart of the Vankoin tribe, brother of Agar Dragonhart, former husband of Tallon Weis, father of Derajk Dragonhart, High Arbiter of Ramirra. (*^) Mrr-Threy-Wingclap – an old dragon queen of Zanoll. Taught the Refugees and the Five Swords how to ride dragons.(*) '''N Naipha –son of Upiooni-Rewan-Thorr-Wife and Thorr, last of the clutch, dragon of Xel Fleym. (*^) O – ''' '''P Patter – a courier of Arbiter Den-Keeper (*^) Pelur – a young Re'sgalan of the Grace of the Feather coven. (*^) Pio-an Dree – of the House of Tu-levia-an, daughter of deceased Talsca and Puri Dree, niece of Acsa-lan Dree. (*^) Q''' Qior-ral-an Dusk – Arbiter of Del. (*^) Qwen – son of Jothe wearepanther, apprentice of Cairn the Bloodholder. (*^) '''R Rael Zuus – sister of Tasaru, daughter of Hend Zuus, raised in HaÄ·or. (*^ –) Rainseed – a Colonel stationed in Weare with General Grif Paldo and Lieutenant Drel. (*) Rana Theral – Re'sgalan, daughter of Lendar Theral and Anariel Phiil, sister of Skandar Theral.(*) Rath'le Ethil – Re'sgalan, daughter of Velunus Ethil and Ralé Moondancer, second wife of Farrell Di'rutia, mother of Ayaka Di'rutia.(*) Rayne Yu – a Thunder Mage of Zanoll, friend to the military and royal families of Ramirra and Zanoll. (*^ –) Razorscale – a prominent member of the Black Darts, dies controlling Mekraya. (^) Reaná – an elite archer scout and a military childhood friend of Ayaka Di'rutia. (*^) Redstone Fliet – a colonel in S'irelli's army of the Seventh Quadrant (*^) Revan – an accuser in the North Citadel. (*^) Riiker – a sun-marked wizard rebel who attacked Tyr while Io Phobos was there. (*^) Robert McNeil - a former soldier and gate-keeper at the fort of Narom. Called "Man" by Arian the Ambitious. Rriel Calla – a rider from Sea who brings news of Derajk Dragonhart's return to Ramirra. Healed from bronze by Swift Kesral. (*^) Rune – former Draconite of Flight, leader of the Black Darts, son of Aero Enkar. (^) S''' S'irelli Kellar – of the House of High Order, son of V'ielli and Haia Kellar, head of the Order of Re'sgalan, koran of Tyrell. (*^) Sabra the Incarnate - (*^ – ~) Sam the Strong – a fairy from Aragon that befriends Prince Devin and Kaitlin. (^-) Senna – Dirin of the dragonriders, former wife of Prince Erik, friend of Gräentar. (*^ –) Sewe – a Molouk from Canyon City, friend of Telek. (*^) Silrith – Elemsra's Loran Rutia. (*^ –) Skandar Theral – Re'sgalan, son of Lendar Theral and Anariel Phiil, brother of Rana Theral, husband of Ayaka D'irutia, a captain in S'irelli's army of the Third Quadrant. Chosen of Zarem, Luna, and the West Wall. (*^~) Slickskin Dandus – general of Ramirra, commandeers the Accolade in the last E'lsra before the Ascension. (*^ –) Sophronia – Master harper in Ramirran temple, a skilled monk. (*^ –) Sr'ell – son of Karin, brother of Kierra. (*^ –) Sral – a lupogryph from Hakor. Destroyed by the Moonstone. (^) Stormcloud – Alpha of the MeKkeya Clan, destroyed by the Moonstone. (^) Stral Dernstar – former follower of Dyr-Crin, former friend of Eveningstar, general of the Misten-tarak, a powerful wind mage. (^) Strength – a Hakaan deity, one of the Valiant Gods, brother and secondary of Truth, brother of Courage. Swift Kesral – of the House of Kes-ral-an, heir to the House of Kes-ral-an, son of Cloud-Singer and Veora Kesral, twin brother of Wind-Rider Kesral. Founder, Draconite of Flight, Chosen of the South Wall. (*^~) '''T Tain – Tyr's temporary reconstruction leader after the death of Arbiter Felhin Ocea-an. (*^) Tam – a friend of Lithia from Northvale. (*) Tar-an – a doctor of the Eran-Thor. (*^) Tasaru Enkar – former Draconite of Flight, queen of Ramirra, daughter of Hend Zuus, sister of Rael Zuus, destroyer of Brtil and the East Wall. (*^~ –) Telek – a Molouk from Canyon City, friend of Sewe. (*^) Telk – friend of Gage Mon, treasure-keeper at the Holy Ramirran Temple. (*^ –) Tellin – leviathan, the South Sea Serpent, a sea raider of Ramirra's southern coasts, slain by Founder Swift Kesral.(*) Telly – a kkal from Hakor, owned by Valkar. (*^ –) Tery Swiftfoot – of the House of Kes-ral-an, a kin-friend to Cloud-Singer and the Kesral family. (*^) Thaddeus – friend of Rael, a barkeeper in Dezrin. (*^ –) Thell – young matriarch of Hakor, friend of Rael, befriends Tasaru. (*^ –) Thorr – a wild dragon of Zanoll, the most recent mate of Upiooni, killed by Lhiuun. (*) Thur-an – a Molouk from Tyr. (*^) Thurbeard – a blacksmith from Gor-an. (*^) Tlaloc – half-breed trainer from Aragon. Mentored prince Devin for a brief time. (*^ –) Traap-an – a high-ranking Ghiorholt Hunter. (*^) Treant – one of Lithedrum's sub commanders. (*^) Tree Fiun – a seal hunter of Morgin, friend to Ayaka Di'rutia. (*^) Trella – Head of the Lady Dorms on the Tigerdowns campus. (*) Treu – friend of Leara, barkeeper in South Myrl/Hakor. (*^ –) Truth – a Hakaan deity, king of the HaÄ·aan Valiant Gods, husband of Love. Tryan Weis – of the House of Dennisgor, High Arbiter of Ramirra. (*^) Tryûr – a descendant of the first Unia'a, husband of W'eio, founded the order of the Re'sgalan almost 1,000 years prior to Founders.(*) U''' Uil Elu – of the House of El-Å©ar-an, High Arbiter of Ramirrra. (*^) Uil-father-of-Molouks - the first male Molouk, husband of Kaladas, helped create the three rings of the House of Kes-ral-an. (*) Unalen – an attorney that defends Grif Paldo in the North Citadel. (*^) Unilil – resident of Drykeep, lover of the weare Grelda and father of half-breed Tuil, spared by Derajk Dragonhart. (*^) Upiooni-Rewan-Thorr-Wife – dragon, Great Lady of Zanoll, charge of Dirin Lhiuun. (*) Ushiro Drihit – son of Edan Drihit and Arora Veika, sage of Drykeep. (*^) Uty – a prominent member of the Black Darts, later executed by Sabra and Henry. (^) Uurk – a member of Dyr-Crin, friend of heral Kre'i. '''V Valar Tighthilt – a high-ranking Ghiorholt assassin. (*^) Valena Maurn – former Draconite of Speed. (^) Valkar-hrrk-gandark – a kkal rider from Hakor, befriends Tasaru and Zephyr. (*^ –) Varrs Fleym – dragontamer of Zanoll, uncle of Xel Fleym. (*^) Vellian – a healer in the tribe of Grigqior. (*^) Veora Kesral Endor – of the House of Kes-ral-an, daughter of Lyvan and Gaal-an Wheater, wife of Cloud-Singer Kesral, wife of Wrethe Endor after Cloud's death, mother of Swift and Wind-Rider Kesral. (*^) Veri – an old Molouk from Gor-an who used to watch over Wind-Rider and Swift in their childhood days. (*) Vian – Skandar Theral's Loran Unia'a. (*^) Vina Chyo – a dragonrider of Zanoll. Io Phobos' dragon lore instructor in Taylor's Canyon. (*^) Vio Lent – adopted to the House of Tu-levia-an, son of Ler-an and Phal-an Lent, messenger assassin of Blacktongue Trithor. (*^) Viui-an – militant of the Eran-Thor, traitor to Derajk Dragonhart, nhea-rähm of the wÇ½re. (*^) Vré – a herder of Drykeep, mentor to Gredor. (*^) Vu – one of the sun-marked rebels who attacked Tyr. (*^) Vuewe – S'irelli's Loran Rutia. (*^) W''' W'eio – a descendant of the first Unia'a, wife of Tryûr, helped Tryûr found the order of the Re'sgalan.(*) Watersinger – militant of the Eran-Thor, traitor to Derajk Dragonhart, nhea-rähm of the wÇ½re. (*^) Watersong - heral and priestess of Dyr-Crin. (^) Whitney Heronsword – deceased, former wife of Aaron, mother of Sabra the Incarnate. William – corrupt teenage king of Aragon, provoked Elemsra several times before his death. (^) Wind-Rider Kesral – of the House of Kes-ral-an, son of Cloud and Veora Kesral, twin sister of Swift Kesral. Founder, Draconite of Flight, Chosen of the East Wall. (*^~) Winghoof – Io Phobos' religion and arms instructor in Taylor's Canyon. (*^) Wrethe Endor – of the House of Kes-ral-an, husband of Veora Kesral. (*^) Wyse – wyvern, held Tyrell in winter for several hundred years until the last E'lsra before the Ascension. (*^) '''X Xaliant Wind-of-Plain – vizer of the Vankoin tribe. (*^) Xel Fleym – young dragonrider of Zanoll, daughter of Elmar and Taria Fleym, niece of dragontamer Varrs Fleym, rider of dragon Naipha. (*^) Xlav – a dark shadow beast from Sren. Caught by the Gladiator for the arena competitions. (*^) Y''' Yurin – an elf from Arsol. (*^) Yutrea – one of Iurre Alon's students in sorcery.(*) '''Z Zarem – a widely known Liberan deity that goes by several different names like Zarr-an, Zorai, and Zadram. Son of Layon and Leer, God of All, Creator of Libera. (*^ –) Zarin – a Re'sgalan in the service of Elemsra. (*^ –) Zayer – an ancient prophet of the Valiant Gods, head of the Order of Zayer, lived one thousand years before dying. Founder of the ancient order of magic and wizardry in HaÄ·or. (*~) Zeal – a Hakaan deity, one of the Valiant Gods, sister of Love, later known as the dark god Resistance. Zephyr Krohn – Draconite of Intelligence, husband of Tasaru Krohn, father of Azull, Ciril, and Kyrak Krohn. (*^ –) Zer-an – a Molouk from Tyr. (*^)